


home.

by zack



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, iwa appreciation like goddamn he's a beaut, iwaoi - Freeform, legit that's like it, not really angst but not really not angst u feel me fam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 15:56:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7624810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zack/pseuds/zack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tooru will never get sick of how Iwaizumi makes him feel. No matter where he is, no matter what happens to him, he will never grow tired of the one and only thing that kept him alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	home.

**Author's Note:**

> yo, i legit am in love with ppl when they've just woken up, and iwa so,,, yeah,,, i just really love oikawa and iwaizumi ok enjoy this short lil thing full of stuff
> 
> 4/2/2018: minor edits, grammatical errors and flow of work improved

The cursor drags to the save button. He clicks it at least twenty times. Oikawa slowly rubbed his tired eyes and sat back in his chair, finally finished with his work and satified after rereading it. He yawned audibly while covering his mouth as he spun in his chair, pressed his toes into the carpet once he was facing his bed.

He smiled, big and wide before covering his face with the sleeve of his shirt shyly. He peeked over his arm, quietly giggling to himself as he stared at Iwaizumi's broad shoulders.

The sun was just beginning to rise, just like Hajime's body as he slowly breathed, the occasional snore making its way throughout the room. He had warned Tooru to not stay up too late, after trying to convince him to sleep for hours, until he just went to bed, defeated.

Light filtered in through Oikawa's half-closed blinds, making the freckles he grew out of practically pop out of Iwaizumi's skin. His back was to Oikawa, tense even while he was sleeping. Oikawa lifted his knees to his face as he drug his eyes down Iwaizumi's deep shoulder blades, down his lower back, up until the dimples above his Godzilla boxers.

Tooru spun around his room to look at the shelves leaning against the wall, carrying trophies and medals and pictures and _memories_.

His room held Iwaizumi and Oikawa holding jars of beetles, secretly looking at Playboy magazines, volleyball matches and birthday parties. It cherished quiet confessions of teenage love and shy kisses, it protected hot and heavy make-out sessions and his virginity. It carried pecking Iwaizumi's band-aid covered injuries and tickle sessions, it held silent tears and hugs after not feeling well, after not feeling like enough.

Oikawa closed his eyes and saw Iwaizumi's smile, not the small, meek one, but the one that showed all of his teeth, where his eyes were squinted and normally was shown when he thought nobody was watching. He heard Iwaizumi's laugh, loud and clear, ringing in his ears. He felt Iwaizumi's hand in his, warm and fit perfectly with their fingers intertwined.

After spending his entire life with someone, he felt so full. So full of love and happiness, even with an injured knee and the idea of never being able to make it to nationals, of never beating the one he wanted, needed to beat. He was so warm, surrounded by someone who did everything with tenderness and said nothing with mallice.

Tooru will never get sick of how Iwaizumi makes him feel. No matter where he is, no matter what happens to him, he will never grow tired of the one and only thing that kept him alive.

They were going their separate ways soon after sticking together through everything; through fights and sprains and strains, through broken hearts and promises, through life, or to be more specific, through life's attempts to kill them.

He won't be able to talk to Hajime whenever he wants to, he won't be able to see him whenever he wants to, and loving him will only get that much harder. Oikawa looked down at Iwaizumi's shirt that he was wearing. He hid his face in it, smelling Iwaizumi's cologne and instantly feeling relaxed, feeling safe.

Oikawa snuck out of his chair, silently crawled into the opposite side of the bed. Laying his head on the pillow Iwaizumi was resting on, he studied his face. He loved every single part of it.

He loved every single acne scar, freckle from the sun, every aspect that Hajime hated. He loved his long eyelashes that left deep shadows, the light bags under his eyes, his full lips, his sharp jawline. He loved how his nose lightly scrunched up when he slept, how his ears blushed red before his cheeks did.

Tooru ran his hand through Hajime's hair, his other softly rubbing small circles into his lower back. Iwaizumi sleepily groaned, shoving his face into the pillow. He stayed silent for a few seconds before he popped an eye open. After loudly breathing through his nose, inhale, exhale, Hajime shifted his body to face Oikawa, kissing his cheek and closing his eyes again.

"Mornin', did you sleep?" Iwaizumi said, his voice still groggy and throat scratchy. Oikawa smiled again, secretly in love with Iwaizumi's morning voice. Openly in love with Iwaizumi. 

Tooru shakes his head, "No, I was working. And thinking a little."

"Good, then we can sleep for a little longer, hm?" Iwaizumi wrapped his arm around Oikawa's waist, pulling him into his chest. He ran his hand up and down Tooru’s hip, tucking his head under his chin. Tooru giggled, tangling their legs together. They sat in comfortable silence, and right when Oikawa thought Iwaizumi had fallen back asleep, he spoke.

"What were you thinking about?" Iwaizumi asked, genuinely curious and slightly concerned he had started to worry by myself, stroking the nape of Oikawa's neck and the hair that grew there.

Tooru hummed, feigning thoughtfulness as he pecked Hajime's adam's apple, "Nothing really, just how you drool in your sleep."

"Shut up," Iwaizumi immediately replied. Oikawa laughed, hearing the pout in Iwaizumi's response.

As he laid with the only human being able to break down his walls, he decided to do anything he could to stay with Hajime.

Because Hajime is the only constant thing in his life, because Hajime is his home.


End file.
